<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Elevator by Troublesome1220</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433902">The Elevator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troublesome1220/pseuds/Troublesome1220'>Troublesome1220</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AKB48, AKB48 &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troublesome1220/pseuds/Troublesome1220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in an elevator. Enough said. Though this turned out a lot more dramatic than I initially thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Elevator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Yuiri’s elevator MV during YuuNaa kekkon. Since the groupchat went crazy over it, this happened. Honestly don’t know how it got this dramatic. Ahhhhh. I wanted to make it a cute fanfic like the video but my writing skills aren’t at that level yet. T_T</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness pervaded the silent elevator. The only sound that could be heard was the quiet breathing of the two women lying on the floor. A moan of pain could be heard, as the dark-haired girl lying underneath sat up. Opening her eyes, she was met with the wide eyes of the girl still sprawled on top of her.<br/>
“Yuuchan?” the husky voice groaned.<br/>
Swallowing loudly, Yuiri remembered how they had ended up in their current situation.</p><p>-Flashback to a week ago-<br/>
Yuiri stopped in front of the door to the apartment she had been staying over at more and more frequently. Coding in the familiar set of numbers that allowed her entry, she quietly opened the door to Naachan’s apartment.<br/>
“Tadaima.” Yuiri whispered, voice echoing through the empty hall. Silence followed. Not hearing a reply back was strangely unsettling. Taking off her shoes, Yuiri took note of the shoes thrown haphazardly beside the door. Setting aside her bag, Yuiri ventured further inside the apartment in search of the owner.<br/>
After looking through the living room and the kitchen and not spotting Naachan, Yuiri turned her eyes on the closed door that lead to Naachan’s room. Yuiri wouldn’t normally enter Naachan’s room without her permission, but this continued disappearance was starting to scare her. Walking up to the door, she gently knocked twice.<br/>
“Naachan are you in there? I’m going to come in.” Hearing no reply, Yuiri twisted the knob and pushed open the door. Upon entering, Yuiri let out a scream, backtracking out the door. “GOMENASAI.”<br/>
Yuiri hurriedly ran to the living room and picked up the bag she had dropped earlier, her mind still racing from what she had witnessed. Naachan, her Naachan, was standing half naked in front of some girl, appearing to be advancing on her. Running towards the door, Yuiri was about to head back out into the rain when a warm hand grabbed her wrist.<br/>
Turning around, she was met with the confused gaze of Nana, fully clothed now in a t-shirt with the unknown girl standing behind her. “Yuuchan? Where are you going? It’s pouring outside.”<br/>
Letting Naachan drag her back inside, Yuiri sat down on the sofa awkwardly staring at the still unnamed girl. Naachan soon came back from the kitchen, a warm cup of tea in hand. Handing the cup to Yuiri, Naachan took a seat beside Yuiri.<br/>
Suddenly standing up, the girl bowed down and thanked Nana. “Thank you for inviting me over Nana-san. I won’t intrude upon you any longer. ”<br/>
“Eh? You’re leaving already, Naoki-chan?(I made this character up. I really don’t want to put any 48G members in this position lol) It’s still raining outside.”<br/>
“No, no. I’ve encroached upon you for much too long. Thank you for your hospitality.”<br/>
Walking the girl, Naoki to the door, Nana handed her an umbrella. “Here at least take this if you won’t stay any longer. It really wasn’t a bother though.”<br/>
“Hai, thank you so much for everything Nana-san. It was nice meeting you.” Meeting?? Was this their first meeting?!<br/>
“No, no. The pleasure was all mine. You made it a great experience Naoki-chan.” Pleasure?? Experience? What experience?!<br/>
After exchanging a few more customary farewells, the girl Naoki left. Naachan sat back down, picking up her own cup of tea. “Tired? How was the theater today?”<br/>
“Hai? Um… It… It was fine. The kids all did well.” Yuiri mumbled a response, mind still focused on what just happened.<br/>
“Ah. Well no wonder~ Our great Murayama captain did produce that stage after all.” Naachan praised, waiting for Yuiri to turn red as she tried to deny it as usual. What she received in response was a distracted nod from said tsundere, still deep in thought. “Well. Want to start the movie? I finally got my hands on this film.”<br/>
Settling into a comfortable position, Naachan started the movie. But the atmosphere was unsettling. Despite Naachan’s loud, cheery laughs, Yuiri never once joined along. She didn’t put up minor resistances either when Naachan rested her head on her shoulder. Unable to contain herself anymore, Naachan paused the movie. Yuiri in her distracted state didn’t seem to have even noticed.<br/>
“Yuuchan?” Nana asked, turning to face Yuiri. “Are you tired? Do you want to turn in early?”<br/>
“Eh? Naachan why’d you stop the movie? I’m not tired. It’s fine we can continue watching.”<br/>
“Then do you not like this movie? We can watch something else if you’d like.” Nana offered, moving to take out the movie from the player.<br/>
Yuiri stayed silent for a bit, and Nana took that as an affirmative and stood up. Before she could get far though, she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.<br/>
“Ne, Naachan?” Yuiri finally looked up at Nana. The small yet clearly visible pout she had on her face (that she was clearly not aware of having) nearly knocked Nana over right then and there. “Who was that girl earlier?”<br/>
“Eh?” Nana mumbled, still dazed from receiving that pout at point blank range. “Girl? Uh… You mean Naoki-chan?” The nod she got prompted her to answer. “Don’t worry about it Yuuchan. It was a one time thing.” Satisfied that her reply would pacify Yuiri, who probably just didn’t want other people coming over, Nana let out a self-satisfied smile.<br/>
“One time? Naachan you… I... “ Yuiri was dumbfounded. When did the Naachan she knew became like this? Were there other girls she had this “one time” thing with? How did she not know until now?<br/>
“Hm? Yeah. It’s nothing serious. She had a problem and I helped her with it.” Nana seemed pleased with her answer, seemingly confident that it was a short yet satisfactory reply.<br/>
Finding herself speechless yet again,Yuiri stared on in disbelief. Nothing serious? So was Naachan just toying with the feelings of this Naoki-chan? How many others have she played with? Yuiri knows Naachan was popular but since when did Naachan let it get to her head like this? And what about her? What about her feelings? She knows she doesn’t make it clear all the time, but she thought Naachan knew how she felt about her.<br/>
Unable to digest everything she seems to have just discovered about Naachan, Yuiri decided to turn in early. “I… I’m tired Naachan. I think I’ll turn in early tonight.”<br/>
“Didn’t you say you weren’t tired earlier?” Nana looked confused. “Alright then Yuuchan. You go freshen up and everything. I’ll clean up here and follow in right behind you.”<br/>
Making a beeline for Nana’s room, Yuiri finished taking a shower and changing in record time. Hearing Naachan footsteps approaching, she quickly took her place on the outside of Naachan’s double bed and pretended to be asleep.<br/>
“Eh? Yuuchan’s asleep already? She must’ve been really tired.” Deciding not to delay her own sleep any longer, Nana quietly got on the other side of the bed. Within seconds after lying down, Yuiri could hear her soft snore echoing through the room.<br/>
“Doushiyou?” Yuiri murmured helplessly. </p><p>When Nana woke up the next day, Yuiri was already gone. All she left behind was written note thanking Nana for her hospitality and apologizing for leaving so abruptly. Not thinking too much of it, Nana continued on with her week as usual, believing Yuiri probably just had an emergency at work or something.<br/>
Or rather that was what she would’ve continued believing if Yuiri had replied to any of her messages. Throughout the week, ever since that day that Yuiri had stayed over, the two haven’t met since. And ever since that day, Yuiri had stopped replying to her messages, simply leaving them on read. At first, Nana had assumed Yuiri must’ve been busy this week. However as more and more of her messages were simply left on read, Nana began to doubt her initial hypothesis.<br/>
Believing she had somehow pissed Yuiri off again, she had resorted to apologizing over text, but even those were ignored. As the week progressed with no signs of any response from Yuiri, the dreaded team 4 stage approached.</p><p>Naachan: Yuuchan Gomen!<br/>
Naachan: Did I do something wrong again?<br/>
Naachan: Are you mad?<br/>
Naachan: Why won’t you reply?<br/>
Naachan: Please Yuiri if I did something wrong please talk to me. We can work this out.<br/>
Staring at the countless apologies that she had been spammed with, a long sigh escaped her lips. This is the upteenth time that she had read these messages, yet she could not find herself responding to it. Stepping inside the building of the AKB theater, she waited in front of the elevator. Today was the dreaded team 4 stage. While she’d normally be happier about coming to the theater, today would also be the first time she see Naachan ever since that incident from a week ago. Just to prevent having to talk to Naachan one on one alone, she had arrived nearly an hour earlier than the scheduled rehearsal time.<br/>
Hearing the ping! that signaled the opening of the elevator, Yuiri stepped inside. As the elevator door began to close, Yuiri heard a loud MATTE! that made her instinctively reach for the open button. That was when she was brought face to face with a panting Okada Nana who looked as surprised as she was to find her in the elevator.<br/>
The silence that reigned in the elevator was deafening. Both girls awkwardly looked down at their feet, neither willing to reach out for the close button. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the elevator door slid close. With a small jolt, the elevator began its ascent up. </p><p>Nana’s mind was in overdrive. It’s been a week since she last saw Yuiri and now here they are, in a small compounded space alone. Unable to contain her questions any longer in this stretched out silence, Nana turned to Yuiri. “Yuu—“<br/>
Before more could be said, the elevator gave a violent lurch, slamming both its occupants into the wall. “What?!” Yuiri gasped out in surprise.Both of them stood stone still as the elevator halted in its tracks. Forgetting about their earlier awkwardness, the two looked at each other worriedly. Just when Yuiri had started to relax, the elevator jerked once more.<br/>
“YUUCHAN!” Nana shouted, hands reaching out to steady the off balance Yuiri. That’s when the lights flickered and have out. Rather then steadying Yuiri as initially planned, Nana lost her balance in the darkness as well and fell on top of the collapsed Yuiri.<br/>
“Itai” Yuiri mumbled, rubbing the back of her head where it had slammed into the elevator wall. Slowly opening her eyes, Yuiri adjusted them to the darkness that now encircled them. Feeling the weight on top of her shift, she looked forward and was met with a head of golden locks.<br/>
“Yuu...Yuuchan?” the voice on top of her groaned. After reorienting herself, Nana looked up, eyes meeting those of the staring Yuiri’s. A yelp escaped Nana as she hurried to push herself off of Yuiri once she realized their position. “Gomen! I... I wasn’t trying to take advantage of you or anything! Hontou ni Gomen!” Nana stuttered out.<br/>
“It’s ok.” Awkward silence followed after. Fidgeting slightly, Yuiri pulled out her phone to dial for help when the dark screen reminded her that she forgot to charge it the night before. Sneaking a glance at Naachan, she finds that she was looking at her phone as well.<br/>
“Hello?” Naachan’s husky voice echoed in the empty elevator. “Mion? Hai. Are you near the theater right now? Ah. No it’s ok. Can you dial a staff member at the theater. I think the elevator malfunctioned. No, no I’m ok. It’s not an emergency or anything. Yes. Yes, I’m here with Yuiri. Hai. I only have 15% left but we should be ok. Yes. Thank you.” A pang went through Yuiri at the way Nana had said her name. Ah. It’s Yuiri now. Not Yuuchan. Or any other nicknames I’ve gotten over the years.<br/>
After the call went off, the two were once again enveloped in silence. Shivering slightly, Yuiri cursed her own forgetfulness. Most of her clothes were either in Kanagawa in her parents' house or in Naachan’s apartment. She had left Naachan’s apartment in a hurry that day, not wanting to wake up the sleeping Naachan and incite any arguments. She hadn’t returned home either, but had instead stayed over at Ayaka’s.<br/>
Deep in thought, Yuiri didn’t notice Naachan moving until she felt a jacket draped over her shoulder. Looking away when she saw Yuiri’s confused face, Nana murmured a simple “You were shivering.”<br/>
When she turned to move back into her original seat, Nana felt a tight grip clutching onto her wrist. Surprised, she looked down to see an embarrassed Yuiringo. “Stay.” Yuiri mumbled, cheeks visibly red even in the darkness. Nana sat down obediently, not commenting on Yuiri’s red face.<br/>
Almost immediately after, Nana almost jumped up in shock when a warm hand slipped into hers. Looking at Yuiri in shock, Nana was met by Yuiri wrapping her jacket around both of them.<br/>
“You’re cold too. What if you catch a cold or something.” Despite being barely above a whisper, those words resonated through Nana.<br/>
“I…” Tears began to prickle at her eyelids. Unable to hold them back, they began to fall faster and faster onto her lap.<br/>
“Naachan?! Are you ok? Why are you crying? Did you get hurt earlier? Were you just acting tough with Mion?” At the sight of Nana’s tears, Yuiri immediately panicked. Tightly gripping Nana’s hands with one hand, she attempted to wipe the tears with the other.<br/>
“I thought… You didn’t care anymore. You wouldn’t respond to my messages. And you didn’t come over at all. And I haven’t seen or heard from you in a week. And… And…” Nana’s sniffles turned into incoherent babbling as she clutched tightly onto Yuiri. Awkwardly patting Nana’s back, Yuiri reflected on her actions. She didn’t consider how badly Nana would take her sudden departure and neglect.<br/>
“Shhh. Shhh.” Yuiri patted Nana’s head. “I’m sorry Naachan. I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.”<br/>
It took awhile before Nana calmed down. The makeup that Nana wore had been cleared off by her tears and the dark bags under her eyes were clearly visible. Guilt crept up on Yuiri as she thought of how bad it must’ve felt for Naachan when she had abandoned her. Nana was never the most confident person, and to suddenly have her support vanish on her…<br/>
“Can… Can you tell me why you left?” Nana whispered, voice hoarse from crying.<br/>
“I… You had someone else over.” Yuiri suddenly felt ashamed of her reason. “I… was jealous. I didn’t want you to look for someone else to rely on. I want to be the one you look for.”<br/>
“Someone else?” Nana’s confusion was written all over her face. “Who?”<br/>
“The girl last time. At your apartment. The night before I left.”<br/>
“The night before?” Blinking rapidly, Nana wracked her brain for a name. “Na...Naoki-chan?” Yuiri nodded. “But Naoki-chan was just someone I met that day.”<br/>
“YOU! Someone you met that day?! You were half naked in that room with her!” Yuiri snapped in disbelief.<br/>
“Ah that? It was raining that day. Naoki-chan was lost in front of my apartment and she didn’t have an umbrella. So I offered to let her come up and stay until the rain got smaller. We were both out there without umbrellas so I offered her a change of clothes as well. You came back not long after we got in.”<br/>
“...” Yuiri couldn’t believe her ears. This all happened because of a misunderstanding? Frustrated, Yuiri smacked Nana’s arm. “You couldn’t have explained that better?”<br/>
“I thought you wouldn’t be happy about someone coming over! I even told you it would only be a one time thing!” Nana protested.<br/>
“... One time thing…” Yuiri wanted to facepalm. They had misunderstood each other so badly. Tightening her grip on Naachan’s hand, Yuiri buried her face into Nana’s shoulder. “I… Naachan let’s just move on from this accident. Next time, use words that don’t have double meanings.”<br/>
“So you’re not mad anymore?” Nana propped her chin on top of Yuiri’s head.<br/>
“I thought you were going to leave me for someone else.” Admitting her own feelings felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.<br/>
“Would you have cared?”<br/>
Yuiri’s head shot up, eyes blazing. Ignoring the dull pain at the back of her head where she had bumped into Naachan’s chin, she glared at Nana. “You think I wouldn’t care if you left? You think I wouldn’t feel anything if you were to just leave me for someone else?”<br/>
“It’s one-sided anyway.” Nana stated bluntly, eyes refusing to waver. “Everyone knows my feelings for you are one-sided.”<br/>
“One-sided? I…” Unable to explain herself, Yuiri leaned forward, pressing her lips against Nana’s right cheek. Feeling her own cheeks flaring up again, she turned away. “Is that one sided for you?”<br/>
Nana touched her cheek where Yuiri had pressed her lips again. Feeling the lingering warmth on her cold cheeks, a full blown grin spread across her face. Pulling insistently at Yuiri’s sleeves, Nana waited patiently for Yuiri to reluctantly turn before planting her own kiss on Yuiri’s cheeks.<br/>
“There! Now we’re even.” Nana commented happily.<br/>
“Baka.” Yuiri whispered, despite the foolish smile that was appearing on her own face. “You really didn’t know?”Nana shook her head.<br/>
“I thought you knew. I thought everything shows on my face.”<br/>
“I thought you were just playing along. I thought if I were to spoke true of this feeling, you’ll just burst out in laughter at me.”<br/>
Yuiri bit her lip, clasping her hands to Naachan’s. “No more misunderstandings. Promise me.”<br/>
“Hai.”<br/>
“No picking up girls.”<br/>
“Hai.”<br/>
“No kissing other girls.”<br/>
“Hai.”<br/>
“No staying alone with other girls.”<br/>
“Uh...Hai!” At Yuiri’s glare, Naachan immediately agreed. The smile that she received in return was bright enough to light up the entire elevator. Or… Maybe that’s just the door to the elevator opening.<br/>
Averting their eyes to the sudden brightness, the two opened them to find Ayanan, Ayaka, Zunchan and Miichan all standing in front of the door. Realizing the position they were in, Yuiri immediately pulled away from Nana, coughing awkwardly as she stood up as nonchalantly as possible.<br/>
“Ayaka. Miichan. Zun. (“What about me?” Ayanan protested.) What are you three doing here?” The suspicious actions of all four of them immediately alarmed her. Staring straight at the “innocently” whistling Ayanan, a dolphin like smile manifested upon her lips. “You all have 5 seconds to explain yourselves.”<br/>
Naachan could only send a helpless shrug at the pleading eyes that were laid upon her. ‘Sorry guys, you’re on your own.’ She mouthed. After all, she had just gotten out of the doghouse herself. She can only pray that Yuiri would be lenient with them.</p><p>Omake:<br/>
“Ayanan… When I told you that they weren’t talking. This was the plan you had in mind?!” Ayaka facepalmed.<br/>
When she opened her door that morning, Ayaka had not expected to find Yuiri standing there at 7 am. What she had gotten out of Yuiri was that she would be staying with her for the next week of so. That she isn’t talking to Naachan, for reasons unknown to Ayaka. And that she didn’t bring anything with her. Ayaka had eventually gotten out the part about Nana from Yuiri, after days of pestering( cause god knows that girl is stubborn). Despite Ayaka’s insistence, Yuiri had refused to talk about the problem or confront Nana about it. So in spite of the logical side of her brain, Ayaka had consulted Ayanan for help.<br/>
Which is what lead them to this place. The control room of the elevator. With Miichan. And Zunchan. Ayaka has no idea how word had spread to these two, though she has assumed that Ayanan told Miichan to get them access to the control room.<br/>
“Ayanan-san! I told Naa-papa to come early just like you told me to!” Zunchan reported excitedly. Ah. I guess this was why she told Zun.<br/>
“Great! And Yuiri is arriving early as well. Just as planned! Now we just have to wait for them to get in the elevator together.”<br/>
All four of them crowded around the monitor linked to the camera in the elevator.<br/>
“Ugh. Those two… They’re not even talking. Time for the great matchmaker Ayanan to shine.” Confidently, Ayanan pulled the lever that seems to control the elevator’s movement. From the monitor, the four watched as YuuNaa slammed into the wall due to the sudden stop.<br/>
“Ayanan… Do you actually know how to control it?” Miichan asked the question that was circling in everyone’s mind.<br/>
“Of course. That was totally what I was going for.” Ayanan replied, though the look on her face was noticeably less confident.<br/>
“Let me do this.” Miichan grabbed a differnt lever, and was going to pull it when Ayanan tried to stop her.<br/>
“NO! It’s not that one Miichan! They never pull that one in the movies!”<br/>
“YOU’RE BASING THIS OFF OF MOVIES?!”<br/>
Ayaka and Suzuha could only watch in shock, like spectators of a train wreck at what happened next. The two of them, in their wrestling about crashed into the lever Ayanan was pulling on earlier, snapping it in half. All four stood stone still as the monitor that showed the elevator shut off.<br/>
Simultaneously, Ayanan and Miichan pointed at each other. “SHE DID IT!”<br/>
Feeling a migraine emerging, Ayaka took a deep breath before… “ITAI” Smacking both of the idiots on the head.<br/>
“Now is not the time to argue about who did it! We need to get those two out of there!. Preferably without Yuiri finding out we had a hand in this.”<br/>
All four shivered as they pictured facing the cold wrath of the goddess of the theater. Despite her child-like features, Murayama Yuiri is not one to be trifled with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by Wakaiyasukute Gomen (THAT MV WAS GOLD), Stoic na Bigaku, and Nanka, chotto, kyuu ni.</p><p>While writing this story, I was initially going to name the OC Kaori but I happened to rewatch a video and realized Yuiri did get jealous of a Kaori-chan once. Didn't want to accidentally target anyone so I went on names generator and got another name, which is how we ended up with Naoki-chan. Pls tell me there wasn't a Naoki-chan in YuuNaa's complicated love life.</p><p>This story was finished at 2 in the morning. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Ahhhh. I still have homework to do T_T. I'll come back and edit this eventually.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>